Carmen
by kaizer20
Summary: A knight/sailor and a gypsy.


**A/N: A story I promised to a good friend named Allysa!**

**Lolls, please read and review!**

**Content: This story is my own version and no one else's, inspired by the story Carmen.**

* * *

Carmen

* * *

"Promise me you'll come back alive, okay?" asked a girl as she gave her love a goodbye kiss to let her leave to go to their mission.

"Yes, Carmen" said the young woman.

* * *

Lightning thunders, strong winds and currents ruffled through the night sky as a ship sailed through the ruthless storm. Wavering, grieving and anxiety filled them as the sailors and knights started drowning to the bottomless sea.

"Ahoy, abandon ship, abandon ship!" yelled the captain as the metal pole of the ship was cut by lightning and swiftly struck him, making blood ooze out of his system as he was thrown overboard, leaving his companions guideless.

"CAPTAIN!" yelled the crew men as they watched their captain, killed by the horrifying and ruthless metal pole.

"Don't worry, men! We can get through this!" the raven haired girl yelled as she grabbed one of the crew men and shouted at him "Get everyone ready, this will be one heck of a storm!" without hesitation, the men called to everyone and as instructions were continually given, the crew managed to get out of the storm and sailed safely to shore with everyone tired, the whole crew collapse, not minding the rain that kept on pouring down.

* * *

As the ruthless sky brought in a shining dawn, each of the tampered sailors awoke from their dreaded sleep.

"Ugh… what a night…" said groggily by one of the sailors.

"Indeed and fortunately for us, we have landed on our homeland" the substitute captain pointed to the land as her eyes were filled with happiness to be home.

Yells of joy crowed as the crew began to go towards their homes, leaving the captain all by herself.

"Carmen…" she voiced out.

* * *

A young cerulean haired girl walked across the pavement of an old French city, she hummed a tune, befitting a gypsy's tune. When she saw her lover, she cried "Jose, it's you!" before she bolted and jumped to land on her beloved's arms.

"Hello there, love" Chikaru sang as she embraced her lover more tightly than she could.

"I'm glad you're fine" Miyuki said as she gripped her lover tighter.

"How was your treasure hunt?" asked Miyuki as she let go off her love.

"We couldn't make it, a lot of our men died" Chikaru said in a grieve tone.

"I'm so sorry to hear that" Miyuki's eyes shackled as tears began to pour down.

"It is fine" said girl held her lover's hands to ensure her that everything will be fine.

"It's been three months since you left, I was so lonely" instinctively began the young Carmen.

"I know and I will cover that loneliness with my love to yours" Chikaru began as she knelt with her left leg, eyes gleaming with passion.

"Jose, what are you doing?" shock overwhelmed Miyuki as her lover continued to grasp her hand for a while when Chikaru's right hand went for her pocket and her left hand to grasp Miyuki's left hand.

"When we were at the island, I managed to get this from a goddess that lived there" Chikaru said as she pulled her hand out and a magnificent ruby ring was shown, clearly showing that it was magical for it talked.

"So, that is the woman whom you were talking about, Don Jose?" said the raven haired goddess as she came out from the ring in a spirit form and examined Carmen with a contented smile plastered vividly to her face, signaling that she approved of the girl before turning around to face Chikaru.

"That's right, Taphaine. This is the girl with my love I have dedicated and the girl that I will stay forever with" Chikaru proposed.

"Carmen" she turned around to look at the girl and continued to tell her "take care of her, Carmen, for Jose is one of a kind" before she disappeared into nothingness, leaving them both with a smile and Carmen saying to the bright sky "I will, always and forever".

"Carmen" Chikaru said to get the attention of her girl as her kneeling position continued.

"Oh yeah, that's right… he, he" Miyuki giggled as she almost forgot what Chikaru was going to say to her.

"You've been with me since the first time I saw you by the sea, the sea where I fell in love with you and told myself that you're mine and only mine and since then, when I asked who you were, I confided myself that I was totally and forever in love with you. And as the time past and with the help of the times we spent together, it was official, I became deeply in love with you and forever I will be in love with you" she paused before saying "will you marry me, Carmen?"

Miyuki couldn't believe it, was she hearing the four little words she wanted to hear for so long and without hesitation, she told her "Yes" before giving her lover a warm kiss, a truly wonderful feeling which anyone would like to feel.

* * *

**A/N: I am done, lolz, I had to choose between showing this to you or not, because I made a promise to my best friend, Allysa that she would be the first one to read this, but the feeling of not publishing beat me.**

**I really am sorry, Alyssa. And I feel really guilty, but I had to let everyone read this! **

**I know it was out of character, but this is a different story than others, but I do hope you enjoyed. Read and review!**

**Salamat sa mga nagbasa! Lalo na sa mga nag bigay salita!**

**Press/Press/Pres/Press/Press**

**I**

**I**

**I**


End file.
